lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
2.23 Zusammen leben − Alleine sterben, Teil 1
Zusammen leben – Alleine sterben, Teil 1 ist die 23. Episode und die erste Hälfte des zweiteiligen Staffelfinales der 2. Staffel von Lost. Es ist die 48. Episode insgesamt. Die Ereignisse überschlagen sich, als Michael mit seiner Gruppe auf dem Weg zu den Anderen ist. Desmond kehrt auf einem Segelboot zur Insel zurück, was Sayid auf die Idee bringt, ein Ablenkungsmanöver durchzuführen, um die Rettungsmission zu unterstützen. Desmond und Locke beschließen herauszufinden, was passiert, wenn der Countdown in der Schwan-Station abläuft. Die Rückblende zeigt die Umstände, die Desmond auf die Insel bringen und wie er von einem Bewohner in das Leben in der Schwan-Station eingeführt wird. Inhalt Rückblende thumb|left|250px|[[Charles Widmore will, dass Desmond sich von seiner Tochter fernhält.]] In einem Militärgefängnis hat Desmond eine Haftstrafe abgesessen und wird entlassen. Gleichzeitig wird er auch unehrenhaft aus der Britischen Armee entlassen. Unter den Besitztümern, die er zurückerhält, befindet sich unter anderem auch das Buch "Unser gemeinsamer Freund" von Charles Dickens sowie ein Foto auf dem Desmond zusammen mit einer Frau abgebildet ist. Direkt vor dem Gebäude wird er von einer mysteriösen Person in einer Limousine erwartet. Es handelt sich um Charles Widmore, den Vater von Desmonds ehemaliger Freundin Penelope. thumb|right|250px|[[Libby und Desmond treffen sich.]] Widmore enthüllt, dass er alle Briefe abgefangen hat, die Desmond aus dem Gefängnis an Penelope geschrieben hat und dass sie schon sehr bald einen anderen Mann heiraten wird. Er bietet Desmond eine hohe Geldsumme, damit er sich von ihr fernhält: "Kein Kontakt. Keine Anrufe, keine Briefe." Er glaubt, dass Desmond den Vorschlag annimmt, damit er weglaufen kann, weil er ein Feigling ist. Im Jahr 2001 begibt Desmond sich in die USA. Als er einem Café merkt, dass er noch kein amerikanisches Geld hat und nicht bezahlen kann, bietet ihm eine Frau hinter ihm ihre Hilfe an und bezahlt für ihn. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich bei dieser Frau um Libby handelt. Er erzählt ihr, dass er Geld für ein Boot braucht, um bei einem Wettrennen um die Welt, welches von Charles Widmore veranstaltet wird, teilzunehmen und seine Ehre wiederherzustellen. Er will Widmore bei seinem eigenen Rennen schlagen und dadurch die Liebe von Widmores Tochter Penelope zurückzugewinnen. thumb|left|250px|[[Penelope konfrontiert Desmond im Stadion.]] Libby enthüllt, dass sie noch das Boot ihres Mannes hat. Er wollte damit im Mittelmeer segeln, aber er ist krank geworden und starb vor etwa einem Monat. Sie will Desmond das Boot schenken, das nach ihr benannt wurde: [[Segelboot "Elizabeth"|"Elizabeth"]]. Desmond nimmt das Angebote dankend an und sagt, dass er das Rennen "für die Liebe" gewinnen wird. In Los Angeles bereitet Desmond sich darauf vor, die Treppen in einem Sportstadion abzulaufen, als Jack ebenfalls dort eintrifft und das gleiche Vorhaben hat. Penelope hat Desmond aufgespürt und spricht ihn im Stadion zum ersten Mal nach seiner Haftentlassung an. Sie fragt ihn, ob er mittlerweile das Buch "Unser gemeinsamer Freund" gelesen hat, was er jedoch verneint. Danach will sie wissen, warum er ihr vom Gefängnis aus keinen einzigen Brief geschrieben hat, worauf Desmond schweigt. Sie enthüllt, dass sie noch keinen Termin für ihre Hochzeit hat. Desmond erklärt, dass er in einem Jahr wieder zurück sein wird, aber Penelope will jetzt wieder mit ihm zusammen sein und fragt ihn, wovor er davonläuft. Er weicht ihrer Frage aus und sagt, dass er das Rennen ihres Vaters für seine Ehre gewinnen muss und dass das sein Ziel ist, auf das er zuläuft. thumb|right|250px|[[Kelvin Inman|Kelvin in der Schwan-Station.]] Inmitten des Bootrennens gerät Desmond in einen schweren Sturm. Er begibt sich in seine Kabine um sein Buch in einer Plastikfolie einzuwickeln und an sich zu nehmen. Kurz danach stürzt er und wird bewusstlos. Später wird er an einem Strand angespült und bekommt schwach mit, dass ein Mann in einem gelben Schutzanzug zu ihm kommt und ihn in eine Station bringt. Als Desmond wieder zu sich kommt, fragt der Mann, ob er es ist und stellt ihm die Schneemann-Frage, aber Desmond versteht ihn nicht. Der Mann stellt sich als Kelvin Inman vor und erzählt Desmond auf dessen Frage nach dem Verbleib seines Segelboots, dass er nur ihn am Strand gefunden hat, aber kein Boot. Plötzlich ertönt ein Alarm, woraufhin Kelvin die Zahlen in einen Computer eingibt und erklärt, dass man damit "nur kurz die Welt rettet". Kelvin rekrutiert Desmond als seinen Stationspartner und zeigt ihm den Orientierungsfilm. Desmond fragt nach den fehlenden Stellen im Film und Kelvin sagt, dass sein ehemaliger Partner Radzinsky den Film bearbeitet hat. Außerdem erklärt er, dass er den gelben Schutzanzug trägt, um außerhalb der Station nicht infiziert zu werden und gibt Desmond einen Injektor und mit Impfstoff gefüllte Ampullen, die er sich alle 9 Tage injizieren soll. Geschehnisse auf der Insel thumb|200px|left|[[Sayid, Jack und Sawyer betreten das Boot.]] Unmittelbar nach der Entdeckung des Segelboots schwimmen Jack, Sawyer und Sayid mit Pistolen bewaffnet darauf zu. An Bord entdecken sie den betrunkenen Desmond. Später erklärt er am Strand, dass er vorhatte, nach Fiji zu segeln, aber mysteriöserweise ist er wieder zur Insel zurückgekommen. Seiner Meinung nach sind die Überlebenden in einer "Schneekugel" gefangen und es gibt keine Außenwelt. Dann fragt er, ob immer noch jemand den Computer in der Schwan-Station bedient, was Jack lächelnd bestätigt. Sayid unterhält sich noch einmal mit Jack über den Verdacht gegenüber Michael und seinen Plänen für Walts Rettung. Die Ankunft des Boots hat ihn auf die Idee gebracht, in einem geheimen Flankenmanöver das Lager der Anderen anzugreifen, bevor Jack und die anderen dort eintreffen. Sayid will dort ein Feuer legen und eine schwarze Rauchsäule erzeugen, damit diesmal die Anderen wissen, dass die Überlebenden kommen. In der Schwan-Station setzt sich Lockes Glaubenskrise fort und er versucht Eko davon zu überzeugen, den Countdown ablaufen zu lassen. Er erklärt, dass Eko kein Sklave sein will, sich aber trotzdem dem Mechanismus der Station unterwirft. Eko antwortet: "Sag Du mir nicht, was ich nicht tun soll." Locke versucht, den Computer mit Ekos Stock zu zerstören, aber Eko kann ihn davon abhalten. Bei dem folgenden Kampf gelingt es Eko, Locke auszusperren. Am Strand bereiten sich Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sawyer und Michael auf die Wanderung über die Insel vor. Kate stellt die Vermutung auf, dass die Anderen nicht das sind, was sie vorgeben zu sein, aber Michael besteht darauf, dass er weiß, was er gesehen hat. Danach bricht die Gruppe auf. Sayid fragt Desmond nach dem Boot, um damit schnell auf die andere Seite der Insel zu gelangen. Desmond fragt, ob er "den Feind" sehen will und sagt "Gesegnet seien die Unwissenden", als Sayid nicht weiß, wen Desmond meint. Er überlässt ihm das Boot, aber weigert sich, es zu steuern. Sayid fragt Jin, ob er diese Aufgabe übernimmt, aber Jin muss zunächst Sun konsultieren. Sie ist damit einverstanden, besteht aber darauf, ebenfalls mitzukommen. thumb|right|250px|Der [[Hurley Vogel|"Hurley-Vogel".]] Im Dschungel entdeckt Sawyer eine Puppe auf dem Boden, aber Kate hält ihn davon ab, sie zu berühren, da er sonst in einem Netz gefangen wird. Sawyer macht einen Kommentar darüber, dass er es falsch verstanden hat, als er Jack ihm vor kurzem erzählt hat, dass er mit Kate in einer Falle gelandet ist. Daraufhin fragt Kate, seit wann die beiden sich über sie unterhalten. Kurz darauf stößt die Gruppe auf einen großen Vogel, der dem ähnelt, den sie gesehen haben, als die Überlebenden durch das Dunkle Territorium gewandert sind, um Dynamit von der Black Rock zu holen, und Hurley glaubt, dass er seinen Namen gerufen hat. Beim Auftauchen des Vogels versucht Michael reflexartig, auf ihn zu schießen, aber seine Waffe ist nicht geladen. Michael ist schockiert und Jack versucht den Umstand damit zu erklären, dass sie diese Waffe wohl vergessen haben, aber Michael ist misstrauisch. Charlie trifft im Dschungel auf Locke und informiert ihn über Desmonds Rückkehr. Er kommentiert, dass Desmond "den Knopf ein bisschen zu oft gedrückt hat", womit er sich auf Desmonds Alkoholkonsum bezieht. Sayid nimmt eine Waffe und etwas Munition mit auf das Boot. Er ist überrascht, als er sieht, dass Jin von Sun begleitet wird, aber sie erklärt ihm, dass sie dabei sein muss, um zu übersetzen und weil er zwei Personen braucht, die wissen, wie man segelt. Am Strand verabreicht Claire gerade Aaron eine Injektion, als Desmond sie unterbricht und erklärt, dass sie damit ihre Zeit verschwendet und dass er sich das Mittel 3 Jahre lang alle 9 Tage injiziert hat. Danach unterhalten sich die beiden über Aarons Vater, der Claire verlassen hat, als sie noch schwanger war. thumb|left|250px|[[Die Statue.]] In der Nacht stellt Locke Desmond die Schneemann-Frage, die er ihm bei ihrer ersten Begegnung in der Schwan-Station gestellt hat. Desmond antwortet "Riecht wie Karotten". Locke erklärt ihm, dass er in dem Orientierungsvideo der Perlen-Station herausgefunden hat, dass die Eingabe der Zahlen nur um ein psychologisches Experiment handelt. Als Desmond ihm nicht glaubt gibt Locke ihm das Video aus der Perle. Desmond, der ebenfalls einen ausgeprägten Glauben an die Eingabe der Zahlen hat, ist neugierig und die beiden beschließen, dass sie am nächsten Tag herausfinden werden, was passiert, wenn man den Countdown ablaufen lässt. Im Dschungel hat die Gruppe mittlerweile ein Nachtlager errichtet und Sawyer bietet Hurley einen DHARMA Müsliriegel an, den er jedoch ablehnt. Michael scheint immer noch über den Vorfall mit der Waffe nachzudenken, daher fragt Jack ihn, ob alles in Ordnung ist und zieht mit ihm los, um Feuerholz zu holen. Michael dankt ihm dafür, dass Jack sein Leben für Walt riskiert, was Jack mit den Worten "Zusammen leben, allein sterben" kommentiert. thumb|left|250px|[[Eko bittet Charlie um Hilfe.]] Am nächsten Tag muss Sun sich auf dem Boot übergeben, allerdings nicht, weil sie seekrank ist. An der Küste, die sie passieren, entdecken die drei die Überreste einer riesigen Statue: ein vierzehiger Fuß in einer Sandale. Sayid meint, dass er nicht weiß, was ihn mehr irritiert: "Die Tatsache, dass der Rest der Statue fehlt... oder, dass sie nur vier Zehen hat." thumb|right|200px|[[Michael wird konfrontiert.]] Desmond und Locke täuschen in der Station einen Stromausfall vor, um Eko aus dem Computerraum zu locken. Während Eko die Sicherungen überprüft, eilen die beiden zum Computer und lösen eine Verriegelung aus, um Eko auszusperren. Eko verlässt die Station und bemerkt dabei den "QUARANTÄNE" Schriftzug auf der weggesprengten Tür der Luke. Er fragt Charlie, wie sie die Luke geöffnet haben. Unterwegs im Dschungel stellt Sawyer Vermutungen darüber auf, ob die Anderen vielleicht Überbleibsel der DHARMA Initiative oder sogar Außerirdische sind. An einem kleinen Fluß bemerkt Kate zwei Andere, die sie auf der anderen Seite verfolgen. Zusammen mit Sawyer eröffnet sie das Feuer und sie erschießen einen der beiden Anderen, was Michael sehr wütend macht. Daraufhin konfrontiert Jack ihn damit, dass er weiß, dass er vorhat sie zu verraten. Michael ist gezwungen die Wahrheit zu erzählen: Dass er Ana-Lucia und Libby umgebracht und "Henry" befreit hat und dass er die vier bei ihrer Rettungsmission an die Anderen ausliefern will, um Walt zu befreien. Hurley will wieder zurückgehen, aber Jack kann ihn überzeugen, weiterzugehen, da die Anderen sonst Verdacht schöpfen würden. Außerdem erzählt er ihnen von Sayids Plan. Auf dem Segelboot entdeckt Jin die Steinformation, die Michael beschrieben hat und Sayid bestätigt die Entdeckung. Die Gruppe hat das Dorf der Anderen erreicht. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Charles und Penelope Widmore treten zum ersten Mal auf. * Diese Episode ist die erste, in der eine Rückblende von einer Person gezeigt wird, die nicht an Bord von Oceanic Flug 815 war und die zweite von einem Nebencharakter. Die ersten Nebencharaktere mit einer Rückblende waren Rose und Bernard in . * Laut Carlton Cuse und Damon Lindelof sollte es eine Szene geben, in der Sawyer zusammen mit Hurley das Rettungsteam verlassen will, weil er der Meinung ist, dass es dumm ist, Michael zu helfen, nachdem er sie verraten hat. Cuse und Lindelof wollten die Gefühle der Charaktere differenzierter behandeln, hatten jedoch nicht genug Zeit. Produktion * Dem offiziellen Lost Podcast vom 26. Mai 2006 zufolge entstand das Drehbuch erst vier Wochen vor dem Ausstrahlungstermin. Die Episode wurde von 2 Mannschaften in 17 Tagen gedreht und die letzte Szene der zweiten Hälfte entstand erst 5 Tage vor der Ausstrahlung. * Da einige internationale Versionen des Staffelfinales sowohl in der TV-Ausstrahlung, als auch auf den DVDs in zwei Teile geteilt wurden, sind einige Szenen aus Zeitgründen entfallen. In der ersten Hälfte handelt es sich dabei um folgende Szene: ** Direkt nach der Titelsequenz versucht Kate, die anderen Überlebenden zu beruhigen und bittet Jack um Hilfe dabei. In der geteilten Version ist in der ersten Szene nach dem Titel sofort Desmond am Lagerfeuer zu sehen. * In dieser Episode werden zum vorerst letzten Mal Malcolm David Kelley, Michelle Rodriguez und Cynthia Watros in den regulären Credits aufgeführt. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Die Uniformen von Soldaten der britischen Armee sind ungenau. Die Charaktere tragen Kleidung, die zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits überholt war und die Barette sind ungeformt (sie sollten eng am Kopf anliegen und die Spitze sollte über dem rechten Auge sein). Außerdem haben sie keine Regimentabzeichen, die zeigen würden, in welcher Einheit sie dienen. Die Person, die Desmond entlässt, hat den Rang "Master Sergeant", der in der britischen Armee gar nicht existiert. * Das Foto von Desmond und Penelope ist nicht dasselbe, welches in zu sehen war. Dies ist vor allem an Penelope zu sehen. ** Dieser Fehler wurde für die DVD-Veröffentlichung behoben. * Als Sawyer, Jack und Sayid zu Beginn der Episode auf das Segelboot zuschwimmen, bewegt sich das Boot auf die Insel zu. Als sie in der Nähe des Boots angekommen sind, sieht man im Hintergrund nur Himmel und Wolken, jedoch keine Insel. * Als die Rettungsgruppe aufbricht, ist Kate zu sehen, die einen Rucksack auf dem Rücken hat. In der nächsten Szene setzt sie diesen erst auf. * Als Desmond sich die Briefe ansieht, erkennt man in der oberen linken Ecke eine Rücksendeadresse. In Großbritannien ist keine Rücksendeadresse nötig, und wenn man sie doch benutzt, schreibt man sie auf die Rückseite des Umschlags. * Kelvin Inman drückt auch die Leertaste zwischen den Zahlen. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob es egal ist die Leertaste zwischen den Zahlen zu drücken oder nicht. Allerdings macht es wenig Sinn, da sich die Leerzeichen automatisch einstellen. Handlungsanalyse * Desmond will nicht bei Penelope bleiben, weil er erst seine Ehre wiederherstellen will und verspricht ihr, wieder zu ihr zu kommen. Wiederkehrende Themen * Auf den Briefen, die Charles Widmore abgefangen hat, ist zu sehen, dass Penelopes Adresse die Hausnummer 23 und Desmonds Adresse die Hausnummer 42 hat. * Der Kaffee, den Libby für Desmond bezahlt, kostet 4 US-Dollar. * Desmond braucht 42.000 Dollar. * Desmond liest "Unser gemeinsamer Freund" nicht, um sich das Buch bis zu einem Moment kurz vor seinem Tod aufzubewahren. * Die Rettungsgruppe trifft auf einen großen Vogel, der scheinbar Hurleys Namen ruft. * Libby und Desmond treffen sich Jahre vor ihrer Ankunft auf der Insel. * Kelvin und Desmond waren "Gefangene" der Schwan-Station, bis ihre Ablösung kommen soll. * Libby erzählt, dass ihr Ehemann David einen Monat vor ihrem Treffen mit Desmond gestorben ist. Ein Monat entspricht 4 Wochen. * Charles Widmore will Desmond bezahlen, damit er von Penelope fernbleibt. * Charles Widmore hat Desmonds Briefe an Penelope abgefangen. * Desmond will das Rennen um die Welt gewinnen, um seine Ehre wiederherzustellen. * Die Überlebenden glauben, dass sie gerettet werden, als sie das Segelboot sehen. * Eko und Locke streiten sich wegen der Bedeutung der Zahleneingabe und wer von ihnen frei ist. * Locke und Desmond täuschen einen Stromausfall vor, um Eko vom Computer wegzulocken und mit einer selbstausgelösten Verriegelung auszusperren. * Die Statue, an der das Segelboot vorbeifährt, hat 4 Zehen. * Michael gibt zu, dass er die Teilnehmer der Rettungsmission verraten wollte und dass er Libby und Ana-Lucia getötet und "Henry" befreit hat. * Desmond nennt Locke "Kisten-Mann". * Bei seinem Treffen mit Libby bleiben Desmond noch 8 Monate zur Vorbereitung, bevor das Rennen losgeht. * Desmond hat eine Haftstrafe abgesessen. * Kelvin Inman, der Bewohner der Schwan-Station bei Desmonds Ankunft auf der Insel, ist der amerikanische Offizier, der Sayid im Irak dazu gebracht hat, seinen eigenen Vorgesetzten zu foltern. Kulturelle Referenzen * „'' “: In der von gesungenen englischsprachigen Fassung dieser berühmten sozialistischen, anarchistischen, kommunistischen und sozialdemokratischen Hymne kommt der Text „''We'll live together or we'll die alone“ („''Wir leben zusammen oder wir sterben einsam/allein''“) vor. * „'Unser gemeinsamer Freund'“: Desmond trägt dieses Buch von lange Zeit bei sich und will es erst lesen, wenn er kurz vor seinem Tod steht, weil er ein Fan von Dickens Werken ist. * „'The Turn of the Screw'“: Kelvin Inman sagt Desmond, dass er die Filmrolle des Orientierungsfilms wieder hinter diesem Buch von platzieren soll, wenn er sich den Film angesehen hat. * „''Voi che sapete“: Dieses Lied von läuft auf dem Musiksystem der [[Segelboot "Elizabeth"|''Elizabeth]]. * „'' “: In der englischen Fassung sagt Sawyer kurz vor dem Aufbruch der Rettungsgruppe „''Alright, enough jibber-jabber, let's roll!“ und zitiert damit den Charakter „Sgt. Bosco B.A. (Bad Attitude) Baracus“. „''Das A-Team''“ war eine Fernsehserie, die von 1983 bis 1987 produziert wurde. Literarische Methoden Vorahnungen * Penelope sagt: "Mit genug Geld und Entschlossenheit, kann man jeden finden". Am Ende der folgenden Episode ist zu sehen, dass sie genug Geld und Entschlossenheit aufgebracht hat, um Desmond zu finden. * Kate vermutet, dass die Anderen nicht das sind, was sie vorgeben. In der 3. Staffel wird gezeigt, dass die Anderen wesentlich fortschrittlicher leben und besser ausgestattet sind, als es bisher den Anschein hat. Querverweise * Charles Widmore erzählt, dass er alle Briefe abgefangen hat, die Desmond an Penelope geschrieben hat. Außerdem will er, dass Desmond sich von Penelope fernhält. Susan Lloyd hat Michaels Briefe an Walt abgefangen und Michael nicht gewährt, Walt zu sehen. * Kate äußert den Verdacht, dass die Anderen nicht das sind, was sie vorgeben und erwähnt dabei den falschen Bart, den sie in der Stab-Station entdeckt hat . In der vorherigen Episode hat Walt versucht, Michael zu sagen, dass die Anderen nicht das sind, was sie vorgeben zu sein, wurde jedoch von Ms. Klugh daran gehindert, die ihm gedroht hat. * Sayid hat vor, das Lager der Anderen mit dem Segelboot vom Meer aus zu erreichen und dort ein Feuer zu entzünden, dass eine schwarze Rauchsäule erzeugt. Am Ende der ersten Staffel entstand eine schwarze Rauchsäule, die laut Rousseau die Ankündigung des Angriffs der Anderen darstellen soll. * Der Titel der Episode wurde von Jack in seiner Ansprache nach der Entdeckung der Höhlen verwendet . Kate wird diesen Ausdruck in der Episode und Rose in verwenden. * Der Vogel, auf den die Gruppe unterwegs trifft, ähnelt dem stark, den die Überlebenden im dunklen Territorium gesehen haben, als sie auf dem Weg zur "Black Rock" waren, um Dynamit zu holen. Er macht dieselben Geräusche, die sich tatsächlich wie "Hurley" anhören. * Als Jack Desmond auf dem Segelboot findet, erkennt Desmond ihn und sagt "Du!". Dies spiegelt die Szene wider, in der Jack zum ersten Mal die Station betreten hat. Als er Desmond dort erkannt hat, war seine Reaktion ebenfalls "Du!". * Nachdem Hurley Sawyer auf seine falsche Aussprache des Wortes "Protesen" hinweist, merkt dieser an, dass Hurley ihn verbessere, obwohl er noch nicht einmal richtig buchstabieren könne. Offene Fragen * Warum saß Desmond im Gefängnis? * Warum wurde Desmond unehrenhaft aus der Armee entlassen? * Was hat die vierzehige Statue zu bedeuten? * Was ist mit ihr passiert? * Warum konnte Desmond nicht von der Insel wegsegeln? * Wieso hat Radzinsky das Orientierungsvideo editiert? * Was ist mit Radzisnky passiert? * Wieso soll Desmond das Video unbedingt wieder hinter das Buch stellen? * Welche Bedeutung hat der große Vogel? ** Hat er etwas mit Walt zu tun? ** Ist es der gleiche Vogel wie in ? Zitate Hurley: Hat der Vogel gerade meinen Namen gerufen? Sawyer: Ja, hat er. Und gleich danach hat er Goldklümpchen gekackt. en:Live Together, Die Alone fr:2x23 it:Si vive insieme, si muore soli nl:Live Together, Die Alone, Deel 1 pl:Live Together, Die Alone pt:Live Together, Die Alone ru:Живём вместе, умираем поодиночке Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2